Japan
Japan is a major world power, having gained equal footing with the descendant countries of the former United States. This status is very much the result of its scientific and technological prowess; in particular, it is currently the only country with access to "radiation scrubber" technology. Also known as the "Japanese Miracle", these nanomachines can eliminate nuclear fallout, although they must be distributed before a blast occurs to work effectively. The Japanese economy is one of the world's strongest, and the Japanese as a whole enjoy a high standard of living. However, it is not without problems. Its original capital city, Tokyo, was destroyed by a nuclear bomb during World War III, resulting in the seat of government being moved to the city of Fukuoka. While it is a parliamentary democracy, political corruption is an issue, often driven by the competition of corporate, military and bureaucratic interests. These groups make use of considerable and indiscriminate surveillance and espionage. The Self-Defence Forces continue to be legally bound by Article 9 of the Constitution of Japan. They, along with a variety of police organizations, help to maintain order, often via methods that greatly compromise individual and press freedoms. The demographics of Japan have been shaken by the post-war influx of Asian refugees; their illegality confines them to ghettoes, leaves them vulnerable to exploitation, encourages identity fraud and other crime, and leads to ethnic tensions. Their presence and status constitute a major national political issue. The trade and abuse of illegal drugs, including "cyber-drugs", human trafficking, and other activities of Japanese Yakuza and Chinese organized crime syndicates also pose a threat to internal security. Landscape Mountains dominate Japan’s landscape, covering 75 to 80 percent of the country. Japan is a major economic power, and average income levels and standards of living are among the highest in the world. The country’s successful economy is based on the export of high-quality consumer goods developed with the latest technologies. Economy Government-industry cooperation, a strong work ethic, mastery of high technology, and a comparatively small defense allocation (roughly 1% of GDP) have helped Japan advance with extraordinary rapidity to the rank of the most powerful economy in the world. One notable characteristic of the economy is the working together of manufacturers, suppliers, and distributors in closely-knit groups called keiretsu. Industry, the most important sector of the economy, is heavily dependent on imported raw materials and fuels. The much smaller agricultural sector is highly subsidized and protected, with crop yields among the highest in the world. Usually self-sufficient in rice, Japan must import about 70% of its requirements of other grain and fodder crops. Japan maintains one of the world’s largest fishing fleets and accounts for nearly 25% of the global catch. The crowding of the habitable land area has been Japan’s major long-run problem. Government Japan’s governmental system in 2029 is heavily influenced by the English Parliamentary system. It is divided into three branches, the bicameral Diet (legislative), The Judicial and the Administrative. The Public elects the members of the Diet, who then elect a Prime Minister. The Prime Minister then appoints the heads of the Ministries. CIS / Strategic Influence Research Council An organization recently formed that, under the Chief Cabinet Secretary, mainly serves to collect and analyze foreign intelligence and to sometimes manipulate public opinion. They formed after the last war when pre-war intelligence agencies and the former Bureau of Defense Policy merged. New Ministries of Japan These are all the important Ministries of Japan, after World War III. (Note this is based on the fictional universe of Ghost in the Shell). Ministry of Agriculture, Forestry, and Fisheries: The Ministry undertakes administration related to agricultural, forestry, and fisheries products, covering from production to consumption and also to rural development and promotion of the welfare of rural inhabitants. Ministry of Education: The MOE controls the education system, schools, and payrolls of all teachers. They also operate special education facilities including ones dealing with Cyberbrain Closed Shell Syndrome. Ministry of the Environment: The Ministry of the Environment, or MOTE for short, regulates the air quality and ensures corporations follow state directed regulations for waste disposal. MOTE employs many different breeds of MicroMachines, sold to them various companies, to accomplish certain tasks. Certain MicroMachines, for example, can devour pollution. The Ministry informs the public of their use and operates the machine for dispersal and cleanup. The Ministry also operated the Japanese miracle, which removed the radiation from the destroyed Tokyo. Ministry of Finance: The Ministry of Finance attempts to maintain a stable, yet dynamic economy and a peaceful and prosperous society by managing the overall national finances through efficient and transparent administration in the interests of the people as taxpayers, and promote the sustainable growth of the world economy. Ministry of Foreign Affairs: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, or as its more commonly known as MOFA, this ministry is responsible for all matters of international diplomacy. They handle Foreign affairs work. They deal with international trade, policy, economic assistance and treaties. Public Security Section 6 works under them and often clashes with members from Section 9, under Internal Affairs. Organization and Functions follow: * Minister’s Secretariat: The Minister’s Secretariat takes charge of overall coordination and administration under the Ministry. * Public Diplomacy Department: The Public Diplomacy Department takes charge of implementation of international agreements to promote cultural exchange, cooperation with international cultural organizations, and the introduction of Japanese culture abroad. * Global Issues Department: Takes charge of the Global issues policy, United Nations administration, human rights and refugee-related matters. * Foreign Policy Bureau: Takes charge of the planning of basic and middle- or long-term foreign policy. * Disarmament, Non-proliferation and Science Department: Takes charge of arms control and disarmament, nonproliferation, nuclear energy, and, science cooperation and other scientific affairs. * Asian and Oceanic Affairs Bureau: Takes charge of planning work connected with the formulation of policies concerning Asian and Oceanic countries. * North American Affairs Bureau: Takes charge of planning work connected with the formulation of policies concerning the North American countries. * European Affairs Bureau: Takes charge of planning work connected with the formulation of policies concerning the European countries. * Middle Eastern and African Affairs Bureau: Takes charge of planning work connected with the formulation of policies concerning Middle Eastern and African countries. * Economic Affairs Bureau: Takes charge of protection and promotion of Japan’s interests relating to foreign commerce and navigation. * Economic Cooperation Bureau: Takes charge of matters concerning treaties and international agreements on economic cooperation. * International Legal Affairs Bureau: Takes charge of the conclusion of treaties and other international agreements, and matters of international law and legal matters concerning foreign relations. * Consular Affairs Bureau: Takes charge of protecting Japanese nationals and their property abroad (except matters dealt with by other bureaus), issues passports and other documents necessary for travel abroad, and plans and handles emigration affairs. * Intelligence and Analysis Service: The Intelligence and Analysis Service takes charge of the following matters: general management of information on the international situation; general administration of research affairs; research and surveys on foreign countries (except matters under the charge of other bureaus), and; general analysis of the international situation and collection of necessary information. Ministry of Foreign Aid: The Foreign Aid Ministry is often referred to as ODA, or “Official Development Assistance”. This is an agency the government has the most problems with as the current view of the other Ministries are to deal with internal problems first. The prime concern from the other Ministries, especially MOFA, is how the funds ODA uses to aid other countries are misappropriated by that country…often enough, against the knowledge of the ODA AND the country being aided. A good example of this involved recent actions with the Gavel Republic. Ministry of Health and Welfare: This Ministry regulates drug and the import /export of medicine in Japan. They approve of all drugs to be sold in Japan and regulate their pricing. They also coordinate patents with medical companies. The Ministry controls the how these companies sell their product and how it can be marketed in Japan…if at all. Their departments include: The Statistics and Information Department, the Health Policy Bureau, the Health Service Bureau, the Department of National Hospital/Pharmaceutical and Food Safety Bureau, the Department of Food Safety, the Labor Standards Bureau, the Industrial Safety and Health Department, the Workers’ Compensation Department, the Workers’ Life Department, the Employment Security Bureau, the Department of Employment Measures for the Elderly and Persons with Disabilities, the Human Resources Development Bureau, the Equal Employment/Children and Families Bureau, the Social Welfare and War Victims’ Relief Bureau, the Department of Health and Welfare for Persons with Disabilities, the Health and Welfare Bureau for the Elderly, the Health Insurance Bureau, the Pension Bureau, the Director-General for Policy Planning and Evaluation, the Social Insurance Agency, the Central Labor Relations Commission, and the Affiliated institutions/regional Bureaus. The Ministry was recently clouded with controversy when it was revealed that they intentional held back the Murai vaccine in treatment in favor of the less effective MicroMachine treatment. The then General of the Ministry used the Murai vaccine as blackmail for the MicroMachine companies, successfully acquiring a massive amount of money. This was a root cause and effect of the Laughing Man case. Ministry of Internal Affairs: National affairs including public works and police fall under MIC. The Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications was initially responsible for creating the fundamental national systems of Japan. These systems include the national administrative organizations, the public service personnel system, local tax/finance, the election system, fire/disaster prevention, information and communications, postal services, and statistical systems. The MIC is committed to building a safe and convenient society for all while achieving efficient administration at the same time. They operate Public Security section 9, a division that does not officially exist. The Ministry of Internal Affairs is run by the Minister with the Senior Vice-Minister under him. Other ranks of authority include the Parliamentary Secretary for Internal Affairs, the Vice-Minister and the Vice-Minister for Policy Coordination as well as the Secretary to the Minister. Ministry of Justice: They deal with judicial affairs, including the courts (which are not a jury system). The Ministry of Justice is in charge of a broad area of legal affairs, which include civil, criminal, immigration and other matters. In particular, it takes charge of nationality, family registration and registration of real estate, prosecution of criminal cases, correction and rehabilitation of offenders, litigations involving the interests of the State, immigration control and registration of foreign residents, and the protection of the rights of citizens in general. Thus, the Ministry of Justice is primarily responsible for maintaining the legal order of the country in which the rule of law is ensured. Ministry of Land and Transport: Ministry of Land and Transport, or just MOLT, operates a massive protected network almost as guarded as the defense network. More than just building roads, MOLT governs their regulations. They employee all road workers but also regulate the traffic system itself. All streetlights and stoplights are computer controlled from central hubs which all communicate. The entire rail network also falls under their care. MOLT also controls the massive camera network on every road. This system proves very useful for locating accidents and for assisting the various law enforcement agencies. Ministry of National Defense: The MND is responsible for defense matters involving the SDF. The JSDF are explained in detail later. Ministry of Telecommunications: They monitor and control the flow of information in Japan. They maintain the public network and enforce the laws governing it. This expanded in the last few decades to all cyberbrain communication. They often must employ the help of Public Security to fight off against the increasing amount of Cyber crime. Anything that could disrupt the communications network falls under their jurisdiction The Public Security Bureau The Public Security Bureau is a national police force used by the different Ministries. It's like a private military in nature and often engages in espionage and special operations. There are nine distinct sections, each of which answers to one Ministry or another. Section 1: The Special Service Squad of Police Headquarters’ Investigations, Section 1 is operated and occupied by Law Enforcement. Togusa was transferred from Section 1 to Section 9. Section 1 operates from Police Headquarters and is known to be populated with some of the best criminal investigators in Japan. They have jurisdiction to all criminal cases in Japan but can have special cases removed from their power by other sections, especially when dealing with cyber crime and terrorism. Section 1 is lead by Kubota, a close personal friend of Aramaki. Section 2: Section 2 is controlled by the Ministry of Health and Welfare. Originally, they only worked alongside Section 1 for drug enforcement. This later deviated and the two sections operate independently. Where Section 1 pursues the illegal selling and use of prohibited medicine, Section 2 tackles the larger organizations attempting to bypass the Ministry’s power on the Drug Evaluation Committee. The Ministry makes sure that no un-authorized experiments take place and that no new patents are filed without prior knowledge of the Ministry. Being MicroMachine advocates translates that Section 2 attempts to prevent other alternate forms of treatment from being developed. Section 3: Section 3 is in charge of drug enforcement, and is similar in scope to the US’ DEA. Section Three utilizes combat trained personnel and investigates personnel in its operations. Since all agents are cross-trained, they can engage in either activity. Section 3 answers to the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Section 4: The “Rangers”, as they are also known, constitute the commando force of Public Security. More modeled after the British force than the American one, the Section 4 Rangers are small, lightly armed and armored, elite troops usually air-dropped into a hostile situation to deal with. The Rangers are not meant to be used as standard infantry and are not affiliated with the JSDF. Rangers, initially, were amphibious raiders, sent ashore in small groups to hit an enemy installation and then depart as they had arrived, by sea. Eventually, this evolved to include air interdiction as well. Their missions involved moving in fast and light, never being bogged down with heavy weapons. Rangers only take what they need to succeed on a mission, often only taking small arms and machine guns. The practice of using full-cyborgs became popular because of the impact a single cyborg could have in a combat situation. Because Rangers would move in and out quickly, the need to operate long times between servicing would not be an issue. They also often operated with therm-optic camouflage. Bateau was transferred to Section 9 from Section 4. Section 5: Not much is known about Section 5. Section 6: Section 6 contains all investigations, combat and special operations personnel used by The Ministry of Foreign Affairs. This section is highly secretive and is deeply rooted in espionage and covert operations. Comparative to the US’ CIA or the British MI-6. There are no (official) full-cyborgs in S-6. Section 6 answers directly to the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Section 6 deals with jurisdiction issues outside the country’s borders. Section 7: Not much is known about Section 7. Section 8: Not much is known about Section 8. Section 9: Section 9 is the Ministry of Internal Affairs counter terrorist, cyborg crimes, and assassination squad. Section 9 is a paramilitary organization, and most of its members are full cyborgs. It is no coincidence that Section 9 resembles the German GSG9 (Without a doubt, the most extensively trained and equipped counter-terrorist squad on the planet), and like each GSG9 agent, each S-9 member is extensively trained in combat, anti-terrorism and investigations. When a terrorist incident occurs it is S-9’s job to either stop it, or investigate the aftermath and find those responsible. Public Peace Section Nine is an elite domestic anticrime unit tasked with preemptive and aggressive prevention of crime. Their duties include response to serious cyberbrain crimes, protection of foreign national VIPs within Japanese borders, investigation of wrongdoings of those in public office, investigation of high profile murder cases and top secret assassinations. They are called out to deal with those situation and crimes that the national police cannot. This unit is cleverly headed by Daisuke Aramaki while tactical command is the responsibility of the very talented Motoko Kusanagi. Recruitment for S-9 is mostly done from the special forces of the GSDF. Typically the most talented full cyborgs with tactical and investigations training are offered positions in Section 9. Occasionally S-9 will recruit from the police, which is where Togusa came from. Section 9 is less than 6 years old. The payroll of Section 9 is done through a dummy security company, to which technically, everyone involved, except for Aramaki, is employed. S-9 has access to a wide range of equipment. They are allowed to carry their choice of sidearm and a variety of SMGs and assault rifles are provided for them. S-9 also employs the use of therm-optic camouflage (as does S-6 of the PSB and S-4 of the Rangers) and has access to Tachikomas and later, Fuchikomas. Locations of Importance in Japan These are all locations located in Japan and have appeared several times in the series. Akihabara: The world’s biggest electrical equipment town. The name Akihabara is now world-famous. More than 350 electrical appliances, cybernetics, and electronics shops of all sizes are located in a small area around Chuo-dori Avenue, in the west of Akihabara Station. In recent years, the main trend has shifted from general home electrical appliances toward the new world of the cybernetics. Many residents speak English, Chinese and Korean. With many service centers and the showrooms of major manufacturers, as well as duty-free shops and various events, the town is attractive in the eyes of visitors. Among these events, the Denki-matsuri Festival, held in summer and winter, is the biggest, a great chance for good shopping that you should never miss. Aeropolis I and II: The old city in Niihama West sector is enormous. However, as expansion continued, this area grew less and less desirable for construction. At first, it was saturated with industrial pollutants. A large section of Nihama’s old-city would become a Refugee Releif Sector. The Refugees refused to move into the heavy polluted area and it was abandoned. Even though the industrial pollutants of the old city had long since been removed with MicroMachines, no one has attempted to rebuilt and repopulate this area. The area was still next to a Refugee sector and looked ugly with old, tattered buildings. In a vain attempt to inject life back into the old city and stimulate repopulation and investment opportunities, Megatech began a very audacious project to build a Geofront in the west sector. It would be the twin of a similar construction in the East, Aeropolis. Like its sister, Aeropolis II would feature a subterranean development topped with a massive tower complex rising over 100 floors above the ground. However, even though Aeropolis I proved a success, Aeropolis II failed and construction was halted. Officially, according to the Megatech construction committee, Aeropolis II is only in delay status and eventually, work will resume…eventually. Many believe it was a stupid structure to build there in the first place as it stood 90 floors higher than anything else around it. However, most forgot about its existence until the Human Liberation Front staged a terrorist act in Aeropolis II using its abandoned but still functioning nuclear reactor. Artificial Intelligence Research Agency: Located in Newport, the AIRA is a group investigating reports of spontaneous ghosts forming in usually Ghostless AI and conducting experiments to create one themselves. So far, they have never found an occurrence. By current date, the only thing that can create a ghost is a human being. However…the new Neurochips by Kenbishi, installed in Tachikomas, when exposed to massive amounts of stimuli, added to the fact that one of the chips was damaged by the use of natural oil, encouraged one model to develop the bare basics of a ghost. Bertarve: Bertarve is located at the southernmost tip of the island of Etorofu. Etorofu along with Kunashiri, Shikotan, and the Habomai island group were occupied by Russia from 1945 until the end of WW III. In those days, Bertarve was a Russian city and the location of a Soviet sub base. When Russia withdrew and returned the Northern Islands to Japan, they set demo charges and buried the sub base. In recent years, Bertarve has grown up quite a bit. There are still many Russians that live in the area, but many Japanese have moved back in. Corporate Support for this area has been high due to its strategic northern location, and most major corporations operate branch offices in the area. The city’s major problem is crime. With little time to change over police forces and to get an adequate system in place, Bertarve has fallen victim to a skyrocketing crime rate. The city has become a haven for wanted criminals, gangs and spies working on Russian targets. A thriving black market operates here, and due to the corruptibility of local police, it goes on in plain view in a large street market style setting. If it is illegal, and you want it, you can find it here. The geography of Bertarve is quite interesting. The city is built at and around the base of Mt. Bertarve, which is about 4,500 meters high. The skyscrapers block out a lot of the view of the mountain. Some of the larger buildings are over 2 kilometers tall. From the center, the city sprawls out eleven kilometers each direction. There are major shipping ports situated on all sides of the city making it a major Japanese port. Etorofu is connected to the other islands and the mainland by the Tohoku Maglev train. As far as social geography goes, the rich live high in the towers above the poor who wander about the streets. With aerial walkways connecting many of the towers, the rich never have to come down to ground level. Like Newport City, Bertarve is extremely dense and driving a car here is a hindrance. Most of the streets are filled with people, and for most of them, the preferred method of travel is walking. A Maglev runs through the city as well as a major mega-highway, both of which connect Etorofu to the other islands. Bertrave is the key location of the Etorofu route. Dream Island: How deceiving a name it is. Yume-no-Shima, Dream Island—the landfill of the Tokyo metropolis—expanded after the third war to encompass an area four times its original planned size. A very large recycling plant still exists there, among the dunes of garbage. Etorofu Route: Ports all operate substantial security to prevent contraband or prohibited technology from leaving Japan or to prevent weapons or terrorists from entering. However, a hole exists in the transport route through the Northern Islands. This became known as the Etorofu Route—a smuggling passage connecting Japan with Eastern Russia. Anything illegal in Japan owes its existence to this security gap. Most of the Smuggling is controlled through Bertrave and estimates indicate the money that passes through this city measures in the millions. Harima City for Academic Research: Begun as a research facility complex financed by the state and major domestic corporations, Harima evolved into a city with the growth of the research and educational facilities. By 2028, the neurochips developed in 1998 at the Harima City for Academic Research had come to be used in many A.I.s and robots. The city is also home to Spring-8, the largest third-generation synchrotron radiation facility in the world. It provides the most powerful synchrotron radiation currently available. The Japan Atomic Energy Research Institute (JAERI) and RIKEN (The Institute of Physical and Chemical Research) started construction of Spring-8 in 1991, and with support from Hyogo Prefecture, universities, research institutes and industry, completed the construction and opened the facility in October 1997. Since the completion of the facility, management, operation, upgrading of the facility, user service, and R&D on SR science and technology have been performed by the Japan Synchrotron Radiation Research Institute (JASRI), which was designated by law as the sole institute for the management, operation and development of Spring-8. At Spring-8, many researchers from around the world are making efforts to unlock the secrets of nature using synchrotron radiation as the key. Harima Science Garden City is a major part of the Nishi-Harima “Technopolis” plan. This allowed Hyogo Prefecture to become the leading prefecture in Japan in the fields of science and technology. Megatech and Kenbishi Heavy Industries both use the city for a test bed for their prototypes. Kyushi: Kyushi is now the national capitol of Japan. Newport city: Newport is a constructed Island, built off the Shinhama ward of the Tokushima Prefecture. Newport City became a major city for trade, international relations and foreign affairs. The city was built in the early part of the millennium when issues of space started arising. There was generally not much of an urban metropolis in the Tokushima area before the port was opened in the 1990s. The area prospered, and its residents grew exponentially. In the early 2000s work began on the floating metropolis that is now known as Newport City. The city has become one of the thriving new metropolises of the new millennium. Although New Tokyo and Osaka are still very important cities in Japan, Newport City has become the significant international city. Major international corporations have their headquarters here, and many political conferences are now held here instead of in New Tokyo. As for the city’s geography itself, it is built in an almost fortress-like fashion. The biggest corporate towers loom ominously in the center of the floating section, while thousands of smaller buildings surround them. An inner waterway surrounds the middle section. This waterway branches off into smaller canals that wind around parts of the city. The second ring is made of up large shipping piers (which are equipped to handle the largest sectional cargo ships) and warehouses. The rest of Shinhama, which is on land, is known as “Old Town.” The northern areas of Tokushima are more spread out, and it is here where you find large estates and traditional pagoda style architecture. There are many mega-highways that lead to the floating section; unfortunately, once you are on the island it is nothing more than a hindrance to drive a car. Newport City is very dense and heavily populated, so the best ways to get around are by the elevated train system, the electric busses or by boat. New Hanamaki City: Another new population center constructed after World War III.A regional city that lies on the Tohoku Linear Rail line heading to Bertarve. A region with prosperous agriculture and industry. The station for the monorail, the sole transpiration facility that goes to the Tohoku Autonomous Region is located in the innermost ward of its industrial zone. New Tokyo / Old Tokyo: Rebuilt after the majority of the old one was destroyed in a nuclear blast, New Tokyo rests closely to its predecessor and expanding so close its on the verge of reintegrating it again. When it occurs, Old Tokyo may be ready to be inhabited again. 24 hours a day, machines continually tear down and rebuild the landscape, trying to raise the ground level to bring the majority of the area from below the sea. The radiation thankfully, has been removed thanks to the Japanese Miracle. To this day, Old Tokyo remains a staunch reminder of how close the world came to destroying itself. Currently, what remains dry of Old Tokyo houses millions of homeless and those who wish to remain off the grid. It is known to have a very lucrative black market for weapons and cybernetics. Niihama City: In Niihama prefecture, Niihama grew to immense size. Section 9 calls Niihama City home. It is also the location of the very well known Nihima University and the Niihama School of Medicine and Dentistry Medical College where the Nano Manufacturing Department resides. Ostrov Islands: Japan claims ownership of several islands north of Hokkaidô. These include the two southernmost Kuril Islands, Ostrov Iturup (Etorofu-jima) and Ostrov Kunashir (Kunashiri-jima), as well as Shikotan and the Habomai island group. The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR) took control of these islands from Japan after World War II ended in 1945. Since the USSR dissolved in 1991, Russia has administered the disputed islands. After World War III, Japan seized control of these Islands under no protest. The resident Russian population was allowed to remain as immigrants, and many of them accepted the situation on Ostrov Iturup, the most populace of islands. Clashes still occur between the different ethnic groups on the Ostrovs. Several abandoned Russian military bases sit still, unoccupied. At least two navel bases were also abandoned and even an underground submarine dock. Several corporations like Sagawa shifted facilities onto Iturup, moving onto the old base facilities. A Geofront was also constructed there. Because of the massive immigrant population, and the precarious political position of the islands, several black markets exist, especially on Iturup. Refugee Relief Sectors: After World War III and World War IV, a massive shifting of population occurred all over the globe. Hundred of thousands of non-Japanese citizens found themselves on Japanese soil, either from a failed invasion, or fleeing from their own countries. Many, those with applicable skills and training and advanced cyberbodies, were permitted visas. Others gained full citizenship, leading to the more colorful demographic of Japan’s society. However, hundreds of thousands still remained. The Special Refugee Treatment Act was formed and locations around Japan (mostly noman land and old radiation zones cleaned up after the Japanese Miracle) were set aside and fenced. The Refugees were permitted to live independently in these zones. However, they could not enter Japan without proper permits or Visas. In many ways, these Sectors became autonomous nations, under no leadership, with no way to support themselves. None of the people in these sectors wants to return to their countries (if they existed), so they remained…for years. There are five residential refugee relief sectors in Japan. Mostly with Chinese refugees. One is located in Niihama. The largest one in Kyushu, off Nagasaki, is better known as Dejima Camp or Dejima Island (literally protruding island). This is not the same Dejima from history but a newer construct. The original Dejima was an artificial island in the port of Nagasaki, completed in 1636 to house Japan's Portuguese residents. The Edo Shogunate ordered the separation of the Portuguese from the Japanese population in order to stop Portuguese missionary work. One year later, the Portuguese were completely expelled from Japan, and the Dutch factory formerly located in Hirado was moved to Dejima. The Dutch workers, then the only Westerners allowed in the country, were restricted to Dejima during Japan's two centuries of isolation. Today, the old Dejima is not an island anymore, as the surrounding area has also been reclaimed during the 20th century. However, a number of Dejima's historical structures remain or are being reconstructed in the area. Among the attractions are the Dejima Historical Museum and a miniature model of the former island. Another sits in Kanto and the other in Shinjuku—where part of old Tokyo resides in the camp. Homeless people, with nowhere else to go, often hide in Refugee Relief Sectors. These sectors often supply a cheap labor force to major cities. Dejima Island stands out from other districts. Unlike other districts, which recycles other facilities, it was a floating industrial island, built only for its purpose, connected to the mainland, by the very long Oohashi bridge. This bridge remains the only passageway and method of wired communication between the island and the rest of Japan. The ironic connection of the old island and the new one cannot be denied. Tohoka Autonomous Region: The Tohoka Autonomous Region is a section of Japan largely ignored, and thus became somewhat independent since the last war. It is camouflaged from air and space. This region was known to be a refuge of scientists operating on several advanced technologies including MicroMachines. Japan still considers the TAR part of their nation and when the scientists of TAR developed a technology which (with the proper patents) could yield a massive monetary injection, Japan stole the patent and robbed TAR of its insurance. This technology was MM Rice, which cured the majority of the food problems across the world. Optically camouflaged in aerial and satellite imagery, all that shows is a giant dam that boasts a large water capacity. In reality, it is a special JGSDA facility that was constructed to safeguard intellectual assets. With the war now over, work has begun to return it to its original dam form. * 1987: Construction begins on dam structure. * 1995: Construction is completed. * 1996: Converted to ‘Tohoku Final Defensive Perimeter Outer Wall’ without the dam structure undergoing a test filling. * 1996: Construction begins on the Rikuu dam as the Tohoku Final Defense Perimeter, which is to form the outer wall of a JGSDA facility. * 2000: Primary construction complete as Tohoku Final Defense Perimeter. * 2002: Converted to JGSDA FACILITY TO SCIENTIST EVACUATION POINT. It employs noted scholars and engineers of all fields from Japan’s corporations and learning institutions. Research begins on military engineering and increasing the food supply. * 2026: With the end of the war, the decision to close it down. Other than certain people, withdrawal begins. * 2028: Dismantling operation begins. Prostheticized refugees are brought in as a work force. Although it lies in the mountainous region of New Hanamaki City, it is off-limits to unauthorized personnel under the pretext of water supply security. ** Type: concrete gravity dam ** Embankment height: 156 meters ** Embankment width: approx. 400 meters ** Embankment volume: approx. 2 million cubic meters ** Total storage capacity: 193 million cubic meters ** Effective storage capacity: 183 million cubic meters ** Official designation: Rikuu Dam #1 With an investment of 400 billion yen in operating funds, it was built as a multi-purpose dam, with such goals as flood control, conservation, irrigation, and hydroelectric power. A closed ecosystem was artificially produced in the deep underground sector of the Tohoku Autonomous Region to conduct cultivation experiments on MM-rice. The experiments were expected to produce high yields, even in a variety of weather and natural environments, but the project ended with the death of head researcher Kei Yazawa. Category:Nations